Missions of ANBU
by Soulzityr
Summary: 500 years after Orochimaru was defeated by the characters of Naruto, Yukimaru graduates as a promising ANBU member. But when he finds his village in ruins, Yukimaru swears revenge. The only clue he has is a golden necklace with a strange symbol on it, and
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

This is my attempt of a Naruto story However, it has nothing to do with Naruto. BOOYA.

Yukimaru ran silently through the woods, his night cloak wrapped around him, concealing him into the shadows. His mask was in deep contrast to his black cloak, itself being white, in the shape of a cat's face, the mask of an ANBU. It had red whiskers painted on the side, and through the empty holes, Yukimaru stared into the woods ahead of him, desperate to find his prey. Strapped to his back, hidden inside his cloak, was his sword, Setsuka, who lay dormant at the moment.

Yukimaru quickly called forth a mental image of the map laid out before him earlier, and followed his plotted course. Landing on a large tree root, he changed his direction to more towards the left, and hurried forward. He would arrive to his position soon.

As he made his way to the edge of the woods, he felt an ominous presence behind him. Within an instant, a fluid body appeared right beside him, jumping along the tree branches with him. Setsuka had cascading brown hair, and she wore a robe similar to the cloak wrapped around Yukimaru. She looked at him contently, as Yukimaru ignored her and continued at his fast pace.

After some time, she spoke. "You _do_ know someone's following you, right?" Yukimaru nodded. "Then…what are you doing?" She asked. She had turned around and was now jumping backwards, scanning the woods behind him. Yukimaru replied, his voice cutting through the silence. "We must make it to the objective on time. Who is it that's behind us?"

She held up a hand, signaling him to wait, as she continued to search their tracks with her eyes. "Hmm, I can't really tell, he's moving so fast. It must be Kazuya." She sneered at him. Yukimaru nodded. "Very well."

Setsuka giggled, and with a final jump, she disappeared. As Yukimaru landed on the branch of a tree, he slipped two shurikens into his hand, and as he lifted off the branch, he twisted around and launched them at a dark figure in mid-air. Within a flash, the figure moved sideways in a blur, and Yukimaru flipped upside-down in the air and landed on the side of a tree. Securing his position by siphoning Chakra to his feet, Yukimaru took out three more shurikens and fired them at the blurry figure one by one. And one by one, the blur moved at impossible angles to avoid the projectiles and at the same time closing the distance between him and Yukimaru. There was no doubt about it. It was definitely Kazuya.

He fired his last shuriken from his hand, and the figure disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Kazuya was in the air before him, wearing his long, black slacks and no shirt, revealing his strong chest and muscular arms and red gloves on his hands. His smile was one of pure delight, and he had one black eye and one red eye, the intimidating blood-red eye staring deep into Yukimaru, and he could feel his nerves tighten. A large scar traced from his head, across his red eye, and to his cheek. "Hey, Yukimaru!" He shouted. With a sudden burst of speed, he threw a punch at Yukimaru.


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Scrimmage

Kazuya's punch came at Yukimaru with incredible speed, but in a flash, Yukimaru disappeared and reappeared standing on the trunk behind him. Kazuya's punch continued to punch into the tree, and a large explosion erupted as a hole was blown into the tree, causing it to start collapsing. As the branches fell, a kunai strapped by a scroll on fire was revealed. "Oh, shit." Kazuya's speed amazed Yukimaru again as he, in mid-air, suddenly shifted to the right. Yukimaru threw two more kunai at him, which he successfully dodged with ease, and landed on the tree across Yukimaru. In the meanwhile, the fire had reached the end of the scroll, and a large explosion ensued, blowing chunks of wood in all directions.

Yukimaru stepped into protection by the large trunk, and saw that Kazuya had done the same. Taking his chance, he quickly strapped another explosive note to a kunai, lit it, and threw it to hit the branch under Kazuya. However, it seemed he hadn't noticed as he smiled wickedly at Yukimaru. "Heh, nice, but didn't work too well, did it?" Yukimaru smirked underneath his mask, and went around the tree to jump past the decimated tree. An explosion sounded behind him, but as Yukimaru eased, Kazuya appeared right in front of him, another punch ready. With a jolt, Yukimaru bent his legs forward, landed on Kazuya's chest, and jumped off of it, away from him. At the same time Kazuya fell back, but then in another blur he came back to Yukimaru, and threw his punch.

At the same time, Yukimaru unraveled his cloak, and showed the hilt of a sword. Pulling it out, he struck it downwards at Kazuya, attempting to sever his arm. Kazuya was faster, however, and pulled his arm back, and blocked the sword's attack with his two hands in a crisscross. Red electrical energy softened the impact against his hands, and Yukimaru pulled back his sword with another strike. "No." To his side, Setsuka had appeared again. She was flying alongside him in the air, yet her eyes were closed. "You can't win this fight. He's much quicker. The way to beat him is to lead him." The message was clear.

Yukimaru twisted in the air as Kazuya attacked him with another punch, and with one arm he pushed aside his cloak, revealing another kunai in his other hand, which he casually flicked in Kazuya's direction right towards his eye. Kazuya bent backwards, his chest arcing outwards as the kunai flew over him, barely missing him. Taking the chance, Yukimaru sheathed his sword and at the same time landed on another tree, and jumped past his enemy. However, Kazuya reached out with his hand and grabbed at Yukimaru's leg, and pulled him towards Kazuya. He then threw Yukimaru into the tree from which he had just jumped. Dust billowed out and surrounded Yukimaru. Kazuya landed feet away from the pile of dust and smirked.

A kunai instantly flew out towards Kazuya, but he dodged it easily by cocking his head to the left. Then, he shifted to the side, and his right fist started flowing with red electrical energy. Then with a roar, he threw a punch at Yukimaru yards away, and the energy detached itself from his fist and flew into the trunk of the tree, and pushed Yukimaru through the tree and smashed into the next. As more smoke and dust piled up, Kazuya's smile flickered. "Eh, looks like I did too much, eh?" He walked through the tree towards the smoke, and as it cleared revealed Yukimaru's battered and bloody body. "No way you're dead, man. You tougher than that, I know." Yukimaru didn't move. Blood covered everywhere on his cloak and robes, and his mask was cracked in half. His head lay limply against the tree to the side, and he made no movement. "You tougher than that…aren't you?" and reached out to take hold of Yukimaru.

As he reached towards the battered body, he felt weight suddenly fall onto his back, and a sword's edge along his neck. "Why, yes, Kazuya, I am." Yukimaru hissed, his feet planted firmly on Kazuya's back. Before his eyes, the battered body against the tree slowly dissolved until it became a shadow and then nothing.


End file.
